A Mothers Love Knows No Limit
by MsxHydrangea
Summary: We All Have A Mother Figure We Appreciate In Our Lives & I Just Figured I'd Created A Motherly OC Character For Yuki & Rin; I hope You Enjoy!


**Alright! Time To Introduce A New OC Character!**

**Name: Mrs. Emi Shiro**

**Alias: Soon to be Mother/ Teacher**

**Race: Human (Part-Demon)**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 32**

**Height: 5'8"**

**Weight: 125 lbs.**

**Birthday: December 22**

**Hair Color: Dark Brown**

**Eye Color: Light Brown**

**Blood Type: A**

**Affiliation: True Cross Order**

**Occupation: Exorcist, Defense &amp; Strategic Planning Teacher**

**Class: Honorary Knight**

**A Little Bit About Her:**

**Ms. Emi is a high ranked Exorcist whom is currently stationed at the Exwire building, teaching Rin and the others, alongside with Mr. Yuki Okumura as teachers. Being married for 9 years and expecting her first child, everyone tends to worry about her and offer to help her out; Rin being the most concerned. Along the way, Rin has created a bond with Mrs. Emi, considering her as a mother figure in his eyes (even calls her "Mom" every so often) and likewise with Mrs. Emi. She has a key of her own to transport herself, going from place to place lessens the strain upon herself, opening a door to her destination is a breeze; enjoys drawing, cooking and cross stitching, has a rocking chair to enjoy herself calmly. She is 5' 8" (Tiny bit taller than Rin) usually wearing a long sleeveless dress consisting of a white bodice top, a brown belt and a dark blue floral patterned bottom but usually wears her exorcist coat. **

**Now that you've been properly introduced; let the story begin!**

* * *

"_A Mothers Love Knows No Limit"_

Another school day had gone back at the academy and another hour of training had gone by, Shiemi had successfully did well on Yukio's test; studying more than attending the garden really had its' benefits. The others had done just as well but Rin simply yelled out in annoyance that he scored low as usual. Since there was nothing more to do or teach, Yukio simply called a free class session for everyone to do what they like; socializing and fooling around began to occur as Rin and Ryuji were having a strength test by having an arm wrestling match. As everyone was watching in awe, A light knock on the door could be heard, Yukio walked towards the door and opened it, revealing a figure with a rounded stomach bump and holding a stack of books and boxes; a head popped out on the side with a light smile with dark brown hair tied up in a messy bun.

"**M-Ms. Shiro! Why are you carry all that by yourself?!**" Yukio exclaimed as he took some boxes from the stack.

Everyone stopped and turned around as they all said in unison "** Emi-san?!**"

Rin silently turned around and got up quickly from his chair, making his way towards Ms. Emi Shiro. He took the rest of the books from her. She sighed as she patted both Yuki and Rin's heads with a giggle.

"**As expected from my boys, just like their silly father**" she said as she closed the door and took out her key, putting it in her coat pocket.

Soon everyone encircled the table as began to open the small heavy boxes and take out small stacks of paper, scissors, glitter, glue, stickers, crayons and markers while humming a small tune to herself happily. Izumo picked up one book as it read "Alphabetically Themed Quotes" and began scanning through it while Koneko was looking at the different colors of construction paper that had brought. Shiemi and her tiny plant creature were admiring the stickers. turned around and walked to the teachers desk as she ushered for everyone to sit in their seats; Rin raised his hand as he blushed a little.

**"Uumm... E-Emi, what's up with all the boxes and books?**" Rin asked with an averted gaze with a slight blush across his face.

Everyone just found it hilariously cute when Rin had a small change in attitude when he addressed his "mom" in that manner around the group. Yukio just sighed with a grin as he has given up at even attempting to continue telling Rin to call her " " or "Emi-san", she kept him and his brother in check so that was good enough for him. Ms. Shiro giggled as she turned around and went around the desk as she began to write something on the board while everyone was still wondering what was the occasion.

"**Can someone tell me what event is today, May 10?**" said as she turned around from her writing on the board.

"**An extra day of defense training Emi-san?**" Koneko said with a raised hand.

"**Nope, but good try Miwa-kun**" she responded with praise.

"**Where we write down strategies to steal your heart?**" Izumo said with a joking wink.

"**Close but no, I'm a married woman Izumo-kun**" she responded again with a laugh.

"**Today is Mothers' Day; recognizing all the hard work and effort that your mothers do for you ever since you were born. I brought all these arts &amp; crafts stuff here today so you can enjoy a free day of making something special for the one you love. It's also understandable if you do not have a mother for your own personal reasons but there is a mother figure in your life that means just as much to you. I brought books that cover cute poems or quotes, nice shape designs or drawing ideas so just let your imagination and creativity run wild today, alright?**" Ms. Shiro said with a smile.

Everyone was excited as they began to get up and collect the stuff, having a free day like this was a great day in Emi's internal opinion as she happily watched everyone enjoying themselves. Even Yukio got in on the fun as he sat down with the group, making a card himself while having a good time. She continued to watch everyone as her right hand began to rub her rather curved baby bump while she sighed with a slight blush.

"**I wonder how your father &amp; you are going to surprise me on mothers day little one and maybe even your big brothers Rin and Yukio could help as well**" she whispered as she looked at how Yuki and Rin were talking amongst themselves.

She felt the baby move a little and kick a tiny bit with excitement as she giggled a little with her baby's energetic reaction.

"**Hey Mom! Why not come over and look at what we've done so far?!**" Rin exclaimed with a fanged smile.

She walked around the desk and towards the group as she began to look closely at what they were each making. Koneko was making a cherry blossom design with the paints and putting flower stickers in certain spots followed by a half written poem. Shima had drawn his mother with a light surrounding her followed by heart stickers with a "Happy Mothers Day" written above, Shiemi had drawn a big garden full of different flowers but was still working on what to write whereas Nemu was still thinking about what to make at all. Izumo and Ryuji were keeping it traditional and custom with certain mantras &amp; spells of good fortune, Yuki and Rin were arguing over whose was done better.

_-3 hours later; about 7:30-ish-_

"**Well it's getting dark so we should be heading back, right Shiemi?**" Izumo said as she read her phones clock.

"**that's true, well then we'll be leaving now everyone**" Shiemi said as they both stood up with their finished work.

"**Alright, be safe you two**" said as everyone else nodded.

"**Yes Emi-san!**" Shiemi &amp; Izumo said in unison.

Soon they left and Nemu had silently excused himself as well, everyone else began to clean up and put most of the un-touched material back into the boxes. Emi took out her key and walked to the door, she placed the key into the lock as she turned it and opened the door, revealing a huge room that was her home. The walk in area had a big kitchen on the right, walking forward in the hall was a big dinning room on the right as well. She ushered the guys to place the boxes and books on the table. They admired the home-y place of their teacher in awe, Rin simply walked towards the left within the living room where he sat on the big couch like if it was his own home, Yuki scolded Rin for his manners.

"**Well since you're all here, how about I treat you all to dinner? My husband will be home in a few minutes so I think he'd enjoy your company**" Ms. Shiro said with a happy tone as she closed the door.

She hung the key upon the key holder on the wall as she ushered everyone inside. Ryuji, Shima and Miwa all looked at each other silently as Yuki simply took off his coat and placed it on the rack with ease. Emi asked Yuki to take out certain ingredients while Rin was still chilling on the living room couch. She turned her head slightly to the left as she looked at the 3 boys still standing awkwardly and silently in the hall way, she thought quickly and decided to play a trick on them. She walked to the dinning room as she tried picking up a box by herself and began to struggle; all 3 of them noticed and quickly walked towards her. She stopped struggling as she placed her right hand on her lower back as she held the table with her left hand in pain.

"**Don't try to carry that by yourself idiot Emi!**" Ryuji said as he moved the box back to its place next to the other box.

"**Ryuji's right, you're in no condition to be carrying heavy stuff! It's bad for your body!**" Shima exclaimed as he helped her over to the couch as she sat down.

"**Emi-san, do you need a warm pack for your back pain?**" Miwa asked with concern.

She blinked as she began laughing as both Yuki &amp; Rin looked at each other in distance with a grin. Ryuji, Shima and Miwa came back together as they looked at one another with confusion on their faces. Emi had stood up as she approached the group with a grin, she brought them all into a big hug as they all blushed openly.

"**I'm happy that you're concerned about me but you can relax and be yourselves. You may be my students in the classroom but you're like my children here at my home. So make yourselves at home and just be, well you**" She said as she released them from the hug.

"**Well what were you planning on making for dinner Emi-san**?" Miwa asked.

She walked through the hall silently and stepped into the kitchen as Yuki finished cutting most of the vegetables but blushed openly as he received a scolding from about cutting the vegetables properly. All of them laughed as they began helping make a big dinner, the group was enjoying themselves finally with the process of making the food. Rin was showing Ryuji how to season and bread the chicken wings while Izuma was frying the steaks while being watched by Miwa; whom was making japanese sweets beside him. Yuki was seasoning the salad as he combined the vegetables and dressing, Emi was taking pictures secretly of the group as they were having fun cooking and interacting with one another. The front door opened up, revealing a tall man with black hair and in a gray suit wearing an exorcist coat and holding a suitcase.

"**Emi-dear! I'm home, how are you feel...ing?**" the man slowly said as he saw Rin, Yuki and three other boys cooking in the kitchen.

She came up to her husband and quickly hugged him, she released him quickly. As she began turning around to go back to the kitchen she felt her husbands arms locked around her waist as she faced her husband once more with a giggle. Rin took the camera from the counter as he secretly began to take pictures of the happy couple with the guys giggling to each other in the background as well.

"**Honey...did you adopt 3 more kids? Shucks! We haven't even had our first official child yet!**" He laughed as he kissed her on the cheek then on the lips.

Everyone laughed as she began introducing her husband to her students and likewise. He hugged his wife and dipped her down a little bit as they had a small moment together. Yuki took the camera from Rin, capturing those two moments and another moment when Emi's husband surprised her with flowers as a symbol for "Happy Mothers Day". Soon after they all set the dinner table properly as they all enjoyed a dinner together as a group, laughing, giggling, having a good time with stories. A couple of enjoyed hours had gone by as the guys began to help out with clearing most of the plates for dessert.

"**Mom, Close your eyes**" Rin said as he got up with the other guys.

"**What for? Is there something wrong**?" Emi asked in concern.

"**No, No, Not at all Emi-san; just please, close your eyes**" Miwa said with a happy grin.

"**Alright, Alright; closing them. You just don't want to see me, watch you pick up the plates and complain**" she said with a happy sigh.

A good 5 minutes had passed by as she remained sitting down in the dinning room chair with her eyes closed. She heard the sounds of most of them shuffling their feet and getting things.

"**Alright Emi! You can open your eyes now!**" Ryuji exclaimed happily.

She opened her eyes as she was surprised to see what was before her. There was a big cake sitting on the table, reading "Happy Mothers Day!" followed by paper flowers surrounding the cake and a couple of different paper cards laying down infront of the cake with different names written. She saw that everyone was seated again as they were all smiling, hilariously singing "Happy Mothers Day" to her like if it was her birthday. There were tears forming in her eyes as she took the Mothers day cards in her hand, reading them one by one, realizing that everyone in the classroom had made a card just for her. She began to cry softly as her husband handed her a tissue to wipe away her tears and everyone stood up giving her a great big group hug. Ryuji averted his gaze with a blush across his cheeks as he faced and spoke:

**"Even though us three and the other two girls don't show it...we respect you and have a liking for you as a mother figure; not as deeply idiot Rin does where he just calls you "Mom" **_*HEY! TRYING TO SAY SOMETHIN?!*_** ...we enjoy having you as our defense and strategic planning teacher and a friendly figure, for that we expressed our way of saying "Happy Mothers Day" to you Emi-san"**

She nodded as she continued to cry a little bit as she calmed down with a glass of water. Soon after, they enjoyed the dessert to the fullest and enjoyed the memories made. They all headed to the living room where they all played fun games and sat on the couch enjoying the company of one another. Time had gone by quicker as the 3 boys politely excused themselves for the night as they left together. 's husband was cleaning the dishes as Emi had brought out pillows and blankets for Rin and Yuki since they had fallen asleep on the couch.

"**Those two boys really love ya a lot, don't they dear?**" He asked as he put away the rest of the dishes.

She had completed her task of covering up the two boys as she placed Yuki's glasses on the living room table. She nodded to her husband as he made his way to his wife while wrapping his arm around her waist. They walked to their bedroom as they changed clothes and comfortably got into bed. He faced his wife's back as he placed a hand on her baby bump, she placed her right hand ontop of his hand upon her stomach as they both began to drift away into sleep.

As she closed her eyes, she though for a moment, speaking softly:

_**"A Mothers Love Knows No Limit"**_


End file.
